espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan Schafer
Logan Schafer, now known currently as 0-1 by the majority of The Smokkelaars Alliansie, is the first, latest and probably last cybernetic organism developed by the Smokkelaars Alliansie as their first foray into cybernetics. The success has largely been attributed to the expertise of Danie Van Der Klooster and the access to the equipment pulled from the remains of once succesful businesses whose business practices were oriented towards experimentation on the Human body, especially in regards to cybernetics. Biography Originally born in Liverpool, Schafer grew up in what can only be described as the arse-end of the UK; the only thing that distinguished him amongst his peers was his family, or lack thereof. By his teens, the youth hadn't become the stereotypical lager swilling chav that most of his other class mates had, though he did have a sizeable criminal record and a number of ASBOs, he had become a determined and grim faced young man, keen to prove himself as a better through the only way he knew how; fighting and raw carnage. Having failed to enter the British Army following consistent psychiatric tests being failed, Schafer saught employment elsewhere. The rich world of the Private Military Companies was a tempting prospect, but there was no interest shown to him by an of the prospective employers; why waste money on an untrained youth when one could hire from a pool of pre-trained former special forces or, in the more extreme cases, grow their own soldiers. A dejected Schafer gave up searching for legal employment and instead saught underground, criminal employment; after a lengthy search, he soon became a member of The Smokkelaars Alliansie, a large group of smugglers largely situated in Africa for the most part, though steadily expanding across said continent and always seeking contacts in Europe. Schafer was by 2001 a fully-fledged member of the Alliansie; by no means a distingished member, Schafer was still arguably more brutal and sadistic than his average smuggler peers. His sanity seemed to have left him as he continued on his infamous massacres of those unwilling or unable to pay their debts. By 2005, Logan was largely clinically insane; in fact, due to his murder sprees, the Alliansie's commanders shoved him to the sidelines of the organisation. Embittered and saddened by these decisions, Schafer comforted himself on the odd torture of locals foolish or brave enough to combat the Alliansie wherever it was located. During his time in this enforced "exile", Schafer began to pay attention to cybernetic and genetic enhancement technology, fascinated by the idea that science could hone his skills as a killer. In 2016, Schafer volunteered for the Alliansie's experiments in cybernetic, keen to utilize this technology to his own advantage. Unfortunately for Schafer, the experiments left him a necrotic cyborg, muted by the degradation of his vocal chords and muscle tissue. This unfortunate instance left him somewhat mellowed, his brush with death having given him a fairly balanced view on his own mortality - though this did little to satiate his hunger for wholesale murder. Category:Characters & Units Category:Characters Category:The Smokkelaars Alliansie